1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimsuits, and in particular to a strapless swimsuit top and method of donning same.
2. Background of the Invention
Ever since the advent of swimsuits, clothing designers have searched to find more comfortable, functional and aesthetic swimsuit designs. The bikini swimsuit design was a major step forward, in that it afforded women comfort and stylishness not previously available, and at the same time provided an aesthetically pleasing clothing design for the enjoyment of bystanders within eyesight.
Although the bikini top provided a number of advantages over the traditional one-piece swimsuit design, it brought with it a number of problems. One problem is that bikini tops are held in place with straps, and bikini top straps prevent an even tan. They tend to leave white imprints, or tan lines, wherever they cover the skin.
If the wearer of a bikini top wishes to acquire an even tan in a non-clothing optional beach, she must somehow remove the bikini top straps so as to avoid unsightly white tracks across her shoulders, back and/or sides. The problem, of course, then becomes how to retain the bikini cups in place covering the wearer""s breasts.
One procedure is for the bikini top wearer to lay down on her stomach, reach behind her back to loosen the bikini top straps, let them fall off her shoulders, and sun tan only on her stomach. When the tanning session is over, the tannist locates the loose bikini top straps, transports their ends behind her back, and re-attaches them.
This procedure comes with a number of drawbacks. On pain of receiving an indecent exposure summons, the tannist is a virtual prisoner in the face-down position. If she were to move appreciably, casual bystanders could get more of a view than they had anticipated.
Laying on one""s stomach is not a good way to support the spine. It is much easier on the back to lie on one""s back or sidexe2x80x94not on one""s stomach. Thus, using existing bikini top designs, the price of an even tan could be a sore back.
Of course, another drawback of laying on one""s stomach with one""s bikini top undone is the temptation this provides to pranksters to suddenly pour a bucket of cold water on the tannist, or to yell xe2x80x9cWatch outxe2x80x94spider!xe2x80x9d, or to provide other such distraction which causes the tannist to leap to her feet, loosing her bikini top in the process. Some pranksters find this temptation irresistible.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a swimsuit top which does not incorporate straps, so as to avoid the undesirable tanning lines associated with existing bikini top straps. In addition, it would be useful to provide such a strapless swimsuit top which has means of attachment to the wearer""s breasts, so as to prevent the unwanted departure of the top. It is important that the strapless swimsuit top function in high humidity conditions (such as when the wearer is swimming or diving).
Finally, during the course of a typical day, a woman""s nipples tend to become erect intermittently due to temperature variations, the mood of the woman, stimulation, etc. After a time, they return to a flaccid condition. The cycle may repeat numerous times during the day. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a strapless swimsuit top which allows free expansion and contraction of the wearer""s nipples, especially when wet, so as to avoid nipple irritation and chaffing.
Existing Designs
A number of strapless clothing top designs have been proposed for women, but these are generally not for swimsuits, but rather for applications which do not require the immersability. Thus, they would tend to fall off when immersed, which would defeat the purpose of wearing a swimsuit top.
Some existing designs are of the xe2x80x9cpastyxe2x80x9d variety, used by striptease artists to cover their nipples. While these pasties do not incorporate straps which could cause tan lines, they do have adhesive-covered interiors, which stick to the wearer""s nipples and areolas. Because the entire interior of the pasty adheres to the wearer""s nipples and areolas, when the wearer""s nipples become erect, the pasty tends to pull on both the nipple skin and areola skin, causing the wearer to experience irritation and discomfit.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a strapless swimsuit top which would not irritate the nipples of the wearer. This could be accomplished by not subjecting the wearer""s. nipples and areolas to adhesive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strapless swimsuit top which can be immersed in water and remain attached. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a layer of waterproof adhesive attached to a fabric layer, and an adhesive backing sheet co-extensive with the waterproof adhesive to protect the waterproof adhesive from contamination prior to use. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include achieving the dual functionality of being able to use the instant strapless swimsuit top to acquire tan-line free tans, and also being able to use the strapless swimsuit top for swimming.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a strapless swimsuit top which will not chafe nor irritate the nipples of the wearer. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a waterproof adhesive layer having an adhesive-free nipple area sized to accommodate the nipple of the wearer. A benefit associated with the accomplishment of this object is avoidance of pain and discomfit in the wearer, especially when the wearer""s nipples undergo normal daily erection/flaccidity cycles.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a strapless swimsuit top which covers the entire breast of the wearer. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include a layer of waterproof adhesive attached to a fabric layer. The fabric layer and waterproof layer are cup-shaped, shaped and sized to accommodate a breast of the wearer. Advantages associated with the realization of this object include the ability of the wearer to wear the strapless swimsuit top while sunning in order to acquire a tan free of unsightly tan lines, and yet also use the strapless swimsuit top as a conventional bikini top, while remaining within the applicable local modesty ordinances.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide method of donning a strapless swimsuit top. Method steps allowing this object to be accomplished include sliding a strapless swimsuit top lower edge up a thorax until positioned at an intersection of the thorax and a breast lower surface, and rolling the strapless swimsuit top up over the breast such that an adhesive-free area coextends with a nipple. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object include achieving the dual functionality of being able to use the instant strapless swimsuit top to acquire tan-line free tans, and also being able to use the strapless swimsuit top for swimming.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide method of donning a strapless swimsuit top which provides uplifting and support to a breast. A method step allowing this object to be accomplished is pulling upward an the strapless swimsuit top while attaching same to a breast. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object include providing better breast support, and the aesthetically pleasing appearance of uplifted breasts.